SE4 Servant Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = SE4 Servant Droid | klasse = Klasse 3 | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Industrial Automaton | hoogte = | uitrusting = | taken = | prijs = 2.600 Credits | affiliatie= }} De SE4 Servant Droid van Industrial Automaton was een oud en goed verkopend model Servant Droid. IA zou hun eerste succes aan de verkoop van deze Droids te danken hebben. Uitzicht De SE4 was 1,60 meter groot en bezat een mensachtige vorm. De ledematen waren nogal stroef en de Droid had een kaarsrecht postuur. Het vrij levenloze gezicht van de Droid had de standaard uitrustingen voor een Klasse 3 Droid. De reukdetectors van de SE4 was erg ontwikkeld en in de linker wijsvinger had de Droid een smaakdetector steken. Hierdoor kon de SE4 uitstekende maaltijden bereiden. Taken De SE4 Servant Droid was in de eerste plaats een butler en een huishoudelijke hulp met specialiteit in het koken en in het organiseren van sociale activiteiten, zoals feestjes. De SE4 Servant Droid was zeer nauwkeurig, gedroeg zich als een snob en leek zich te gedragen alsof er altijd problemen waren. In tegenstelling tot de SE4 waren Protocol Droids zeer relaxed. Ondanks hun zwakke punten waren de SE4 zeer goed in het organiseren van grote banketten en huishoudelijke taken in de eetkamer. Een vreemde fout deed zich soms voor wanneer er grote fouten werden gemaakt tegenover protocol of bepaalde eetgewoonten. Een SE4 kon dan plots stilvallen door alle systemen die uitvielen. De SE4s werden standaard geleverd met kennis over het plannen van feestjes, over koken en over de gang van zaken in het huishouden. De eigenaar kon dan naar zijn of haar noden extra programma’s toevoegen. Sommige eigenaars gebruikten de SE4 als klusjesman, maar te ingewikkelde taken kon de SE4 niet succesvol uitbrengen omdat het nu eenmaal geen technische geschoolde Droid was. De SE4 kon wel fungeren als vertaler omdat ze zo’n honderd van de meest gesproken talen beheersten. Ook als babysitter en om te poetsen kon de SE4 worden ingezet. De Droids konden regelmatig een upgrade krijgen met de nieuwste protocols en regels in verband met buffets, feestjes en koken. Vele families gebruikten dezelfde SE4 gedurende talloze generaties. Geschiedenis De SE4 was een van de oudste modellen van Industrial Automaton. De SE4 zou iets na 1.000 BBY op de markt zijn verschenen. Men beweerde dat het succes van IA nooit zou zijn geworden zonder het succes van de SE4 Servant Droid. Door de verkoop van deze modellen kon IA uiteindelijk hun Astromech Droids maken. Ondanks de grillen van de economie bleek de SE4 een sterk product te zijn op de markt en net als de 3PO Protocol Droids van de concurrent bleek IA de SE4 produceren zolang er vraag naar was. Oorspronkelijk was de SE4 bedoeld voor de rijke burgers, maar na verloop van tijd viel dit idee weg en kon iedereen zo’n model aanschaffen. De SE4 werd in de loop der eeuwen nauwelijks aangepast, wat wees op een enorm vakmanschap waarmee de Droid was ontwikkeld. Sinds de opkomst van de 3PO Protocol Droid woedde er vaak een discussie over welke Droid nu het beste was. Men zei dat de 3PO iemand makkelijk kon gek maken, maar dat een SE4 iemand naar het gekkenhuis kon laten afvoeren. Platt Okeefe transporteerde ooit een lading SE4 naar Sarka waarvan ze er een paar activeerde om het schip proper te maken. In een mum van tijd begonnen de SE4 alles te regelen en te vertellen wat moest worden gedaan. De Sarkans, die erg gesteld zijn op protocol en regels, kregen van Platt de drie meest irritante SE4 units als geschenk. Zowel het Empire als de Alliance gebruikte SE4 Droids. De Rebel Alliance gebruikte de SE4 eerst als – nutteloze – arbeiders. Daarna werden ze opzichters in cafetaria, ontspanningsfaciliteiten en leiders van andere Droids. Hun taken vereisten niet te veel technische kennis bij de Alliance, maar toch waren ze belangrijk omdat personeel werd gespaard. SE4 waren makkelijk te koop op de secundaire markt, maar men kon dan best eens de Droid laten checken. Zo kreeg een squadron in de Alliance ooit Werrjuice toegediend, een zeer sterk verdovingsmiddel, dat een SE4 in dienst van een crimelord had geleerd. Bron *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids *The Essential Guide to Droids *Arms and Equipment Guide *The Official Star Wars Fact Files category:Servant Droids category:Industrial Automaton